


Your Best Worst Nightmare

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Steve is Confused, Tumblr Prompts, billy worries about steve, fluffy goodness, light light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompts: “what the hell were you thinking? “In all honesty, I’m not really sure.” “You’re really gearing up for asshole of the year, aren’t you?”  “I had a nightmare about you and just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”Billy has a nightmare about Steve and drives to his house to make sure he's okay.





	Your Best Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> As always, drop by my tumblr (@callmelilyshameless) to request prompts and gush/cry about harringrove

_Billy blinked at the space around him. He didn’t recognize where he was. There were trees and a lake, which meant he could be pretty much anywhere in Hawkins. If he was even still in Hawkins. God, he couldn’t even remember how he got here._

_“Yo, Hargrove. You coming or what?”  
_

_Billy turned to see Steve Harrington, smiling and waving him over. Okay, that was weird. Billy hesitated for a moment, but did as Steve asked, frowning when Steve started running._

_“Faster! Come on! We’ve gotta move!” Harrington yelled, suddenly desperate and when the hell had he gotten hold of a baseball bat with nails in it.  
_

_Billy was about to ask what the fuck was going on when something tackled Harrington to the ground. Something that Billy recognized as the thing he’d seen stuffed in the Byers refrigerator that night he’d gone looking for Max. What the actual hell?_

_He tried to run. Tried to get to Harrington, but it was like an invisible force was keeping him in place._

_“The bat!” he shouted. “Hit it with your fucking bat!”  
_

_But Harrington didn’t hear him. Or couldn’t hear him. His screams were blood curdling as one creature turned into two and then three and all Billy could do was stand there, helpless, watching Harrington die._

_Only after the creatures were done did they disappear into the woods again and whatever had been holding Billy back, released him. He was at Harrington’s side in a second, dragging him into his lap.  
_

_“Hey, hey, stay with me. Come on Harrington, it’s not so bad. Just a scratch,” Billy lied, like Harrington wasn’t bleeding out all over him.  
_

_“S’okay. S’okay Billy. It’s a dream. Come on. Wake up,” a voice that was definitely not Harrington’s kept saying over and over again, “wake up, Billy. Wake up!”_

Billy jolted awake, his eyes the size of quarters and his back slick with sweat. It took him a second to realize he was in his own bed, the sheets and blankets twisted around his legs, making him feel trapped. He sat up slowly, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. 

“Are you okay?”

He jumped, turning to see Max hovering nervously next to his bed. 

“Sorry. I-I know you don’t like me to come in here, but I could hear you screaming and I figured you’d rather me than you’re dad and -

“Max,” Billy said, cutting her off and placing a hand over hers. “Thanks.”

She nodded, looking about as scared as Billy felt. 

“You wanna talk about it?” she asked shyly. 

Billy thought for a second. No, he really didn’t. How was he supposed to explain to his sister that he was having nightmares about Steve Harrington dying? Hell, he couldn’t even explain it to himself. He was gripped with the sudden urge to make sure Steve was okay because sitting here with Max staring at him like he might break was making him antsy.

“Nah, that’s okay kid. I-I got somewhere I gotta be,” he said, yanking the blankets off, thankful he’d remembered to wear sweatpants to bed so he didn’t scar his sister for life. “Uh, if my dad asks-

“I haven’t seen you. Got it,” Max said, giving him a sad smile before she walked out the door. Billy made a mental note to really apologize to her and maybe even stop being such an asshole. She was a good kid. She didn’t deserve it. 

He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, knowing no matter what he wore he was gonna look like shit because he was covered in sweat and dead to the world exhausted. It didn’t stop him from driving with his windows down, in hopes of at least drying the sweat from his hair. 

Billy had never been to Steve’s house, but everyone in Hawkins knew where he lived. Just like everyone knew Steve’s parents were out of town a lot. Which is why Billy wasn’t surprised to find the driveway empty except for Steve’s car. It wasn’t until Billy had pulled in and turned off his car that he realized he had no plan. What the hell was he supposed to say? “Hi, i had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay or else I don’t think I can get back to sleep?” Steve would think he was nuts

Sure, Billy had apologized for that night at the Byers, very grudgingly and mostly because he was afraid Max would beat his balls with a baseball bat if he didn’t. But he’d still done it! And he had meant it. But an apology didn’t make them friends, just made them slightly more civil in the halls of Hawkins High. 

Billy didn’t have to come up with an excuse however before the front door of the house was flung open to reveal Steve Harrington, looking confused as hell and sporting some serious bedhead. 

“Is that you, Hargrove?!” Steve called, louder than necessary.

Billy sighed. Too late to turn around now. He opened his car door, cross his arms and grinning at Steve with his tongue between his teeth, aching for something familiar. 

“Yeah it’s me, don’t cream your pants,” he teased.

Even in the dark he could see Steve roll his eyes. 

“Wow. You’re really gearing up for asshole of the year, aren’t you?” Steve asked. 

Billy faltered a little. This wasn’t how he wanted this to go. He wasn’t sure how he wanted this to go, but he knew this wasn’t it. His dream was still playing on loop in his head, even though he could see that Steve was perfectly fine. 

“I just…” he trailed off, looking down at his boots. God, why did Steve make him act to stupid?

“You wanna come in? It’s fucking cold out here,” Steve offered, not waiting for Billy’s answer as he turned and went back into the house. 

Part of Billy was tempted to hop back in his car, because how dare Harrington just assume he’ll follow, but he really didn’t want to go home. Which is how he found himself sitting in Steve Harrington’s living room, watching TV with the other boy sitting next to him on the couch. What a weird night. 

For a while, Billy thought Steve was gonna let him off the hook. That he wasn’t gonna bother asking Billy why he’d shown up at his house in the middle of the night. But then Steve was letting out a huff and turning to fix Billy with a curious stare. 

“Why are you here? At my house, I mean. At two in the morning?” Steve asked. 

Billy’s walls were immediately up. 

“Why were you already awake when I got here? Stayin' up late pining for Wheeler?” he shot back. 

Steve glared at him, shaking his head and getting to his feet. 

“Whatever. I’m going to bed,” Steve said, and shit, no, that’s now what Billy wanted, as he watched Harrington head down the hallway. 

He was on his feet in an instant, chasing after the other boy. In his haste he sort of ran smack into Harrington, knocking him against the wall and caging him in with his hands on either side of his head. 

“What the hell, Hargrove?! Are you trying to give me a concussion?”

“I-I had a nightmare,” Billy said quickly. “About you and I…I just…I wanted to make sure you were…” he trailed off, already beyond embarrassed because he was practically laying himself bare here and the way Steve was looking at him made his brain feel like goo. 

“So, let me get this straight. You drove to my house. At two in the morning. Just because you had a nightmare and you, what, wanted to make sure I was okay?” Steve asked, voice slow and calculating. 

Billy nodded, not trusting his own voice. He waiting for Steve to laugh in his face. Shove him away and tell him to get out. The last thing he expected was for Steve to lean in, brushing his nose against Billy’s, and press their lips together. 

He was frozen. Glued to the spot just like he had been in his nightmare. Only this. This was so far from a nightmare. This was straight out of Billy’s best fucking dreams. Steve seemed to realize that Billy was shell shocked because a second later he was pulling away, a dark blush on his cheeks. 

“Sorry, that was-

“You kissed me,” Billy said dumbly. 

“I…yeah.”

“What were you thinking?” Billy asked, because Steve didn’t seem like that type to randomly go around kissing dudes. 

“In all honestly, I’m not really sure,” Steve admitted.

“You  _kissed_  me,” Billy said again, feeling almost giddy now. 

Steve’s blush darkened.  _He’s nervous_ , Billy realized. 

A small smile crept it’s way onto Billy’s face and he brought a hand to cup Steve’s cheek

“Do it again,  _pretty boy_.”


End file.
